Eyes' Birthday Party!
by Maruchan LE
Summary: Ayumu and the gang are all invited to Eyes' mansion, preparing for his surprise birthday party! Can you smell the madness? Oh yes. Rated PG for explosions, bottomless pockets, and scary men with southern accents! O.O PLEASE R&R!


AN: Ayumu and the gang are all invited to Eyes' mansion for his surprise birthday party! Can you smell the madness? Ohhh yessss... I'm excited about my first ever Spiral fanfic! Yay! Please enjoy and R&R!

Disclaimer: Spiral does not belong to me... yet...

SCENE 1: Ayumu and Rio are in the kitchen, and Rio is preparing to bake Eyes' birthday cake.

Ayumu: So, Rio, you wanted a rematch? Again?

Rio: Oh little Nurumi, how can you say such a thing? I just want to challenge you to a quick little game... of death...

Ayumu: What?

Rio: Oh, just a little friendly game, is all! You wanna play?

Ayumu: Just as long as it doesn't require poison or bombs...

Rio: Oh, not even a little one?

Ayumu: NO!

Rio: Okay then. Well, here's the thing. I have here in my hand a remote control which will set off the bomb I placed in your pants just a second ago.

Ayumu: I THOUGHT I SAID NO BOMBS!

Rio: I know, I'm disarming it as we speak. presses some buttons on the remote

BOOM!-

Eyes: driving in a really stylish black sports car, only about 2 hours away from his mansion _Hmm... that's strange. I feel as if Rio has just set off a bomb which was conveniently located in little Nurumi's pants..._ blinks and then shakes head _Nah..._

Back at the mansion-

Ayumu: AH! MY BUTT'S ON FIRE! MY BUTT'S ON FIIIIIRREEE!

Rio: laughing evilly Haha, oops! I'm sorry! Didn't mean to set off the bomb!

Hiyono: runs in Wha? What's wrong, what happened? GASP! eyes grow freakishly large Rio, you haven't even started the giant-triple-layered-double-fudge-birthday-cake for Eyes! He'll be here any moment and that cake takes about two hours to make!

Rio: stops laughing Oh, don't worry Hiyono. I've already got that all figured out... pulls out another remote controller

BOOM!-

Ayumu: AGH!

Rio: Oops! I forgot I put TWO bombs in your pants! Sorry! This, this is the right controller!

BOOM!-

Eyes: his car suddenly shakes a bit and the engine starts to overheat Now what? he opens up the car hood and sees a small bomb with a little bunny head attached to it Now where have I seen this before?

Flashback to earlier that day-

Rio: Here, Eyes! Happy birthday! shoves a black cube which is ticking and doesn't seem to have anything else on it except a pink bunny head on top of it into Eyes' hands

Eyes: Is this... a bomb?

Rio: innocent look Nope!

Eyes: _Hmm... Rio would know that I would think this was a bomb... which would make this a bomb... but then again, if Rio thought that I thought that she thought that I thought that she thought that I thought that she thought-_

Rio: Just put in the hood of your car, okay? Just to the left of the engine. _Excellent. Just as I thought. Eyes is severely over-thinking this_...

Eyes: stares at the ceiling and starts drooling

Rio: _He's probably thinking that I think that he thought that I thought that he thought that I thought that he thought that I thought that he thought that I thought that he thought that I thought-_

Back to Eyes' in his car-

Eyes: _Rio... _reaches into his pocket and starts digging around Hmm... melons... ribbons... a rice cake? I wonder how old it is? Some vegetables... cat food, dog food, spare tire, hibernating bear... where is it? Ah, here it is! pulls a small pink bicycle out of his pocket Oh, shoot, this is Rio's bike! Oh well, she won't mind... gets on the bicycle and heads off towards his mansion

Back to the mansion-

Rio: That should slow Eyes down for a bit..

Ayumu: runs around aimlessly in circles until he hits the wall Oww...

Hiyono: Okay then, I'll just leave you two alone! See ya!

Ayumu: NO! WAIT! Don't leave me here with this... this MANIAC!

Rio: _Maniac? _Little Nurumi, do me a favor and get me a spoon, will ya? I have to stir this batter with something...

Ayumu: Sure... moves over to the cabinet and countertop _Hmm... now most people would think to put utensils in a drawer underneath the dishes... but that's just what Rio wants me to think. No, she's much to crafty to simply put the spoons in a drawer..._

Rio: Hurry it up already!

Ayumu: Um... can I have a hint?

Rio: sighs heavily They're in the drawer right in front of you.

Ayumu: looks shocked and reaches for the handle to the drawer _Of course! It's so simple! But wait... maybe it's a little too simple... _Rio, Rio. You almost had me.

Rio?

Ayumu: Yes, I can see right through your cunning ways to find the spoons are actually... right... here! opens up the drawer right next to the one Rio told him the spoons were in, which turns out to be empty

Rio: Ugh, you idiot. I ask you to do one simple thing but nooo... gets a spoon from the correct drawer

Ayumu: I... I don't believe it... I lost? I actually lost...

Rio: Yeah, you did. Kiyotaka knew exactly what drawer the spoons were in without me even having to tell him anything.

Ayumu: shocked

Kosuke: walks in Hey, are you almost done here? We need to start putting up to decorations...

Dum-dum-DUUUUMMMM!

TO BE CONTINUED!

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:

Time for Hiyono's useful news report! Bum-debum-dedoo! Kosuke's trying to put up decorations when a mysterious man arrives. Where's he from? It sounds like he's a southerner... Meanwhile Ayumu and Rio face off in a cake-baking death match! Yay! Cake! Cake! Cake! I WILL EAT IT ALL! That's all for Hiyono's useful news report!


End file.
